Who Killed Pirika
by November Illusion
Summary: Just because I don't like her...


Anna knew that having all of Yoh's friends stay at Funbari Onsen would be chaos, but she wasn't expecting this, Usui Pirika, someone who had long overstayed their welcome was now laying dead at Anna's feet.  
Pirika's clothes were so soaked in blood Anna couldn't tell what had killed Pirika.  
Anna gathered all the remaining people in the dining room.  
"As one of you will know." She paused turning so she could see everyone's faces. "Pirika was murdered."  
She studied each facial expression, Yoh was upset over the fact he couldn't save her.  
Ryu started crying over the loss of a beauty.  
Manta was shocked too shocked to speak.  
Faust gave his usual stare being a doctor he was used to death.  
Tao Ren, unfazed turned his gaze to his fiancé, Usui Ayane to ask her if she was ok, but his gaze also briefly flicked to his twin sister Usui Rei, it was well known Ren would do anything for his sister and fiancé.  
Usui Ayane wasn't bothered, she looked slightly smug, she'd always hated Pirika and often complained to her fiancé Ren.  
Usui Rei, was playing the loving wife she was currently holding her husband Usui Horokeu, Rei had always openly hated Pirika for a number of reasons, it was common knowledge that the two frequently fought over Horohoro.  
Usui Horokeu, currently crying into his wife's shoulder, he had constantly told and asked Pirika to be nicer to everyone, but was he crying because she was dead?  
Anna had asked Faust to find out what had killed her as the cause was unknown and until further notice everyone should carry in with their normal tasks,  
Horo had retreated to his room, asking to be left alone.  
Ayane had stood up along with Rei and the two headed out of the room,  
Anna did not suspect the first four.  
Yoh would never murder anything.  
Ryu simply never spoke to Pirika and was usually more worried about his looks,  
Faust, knew better than to kill someone.  
Manta too short and too weak to do anything drastic.  
Anna would have to gather information on her suspects, Usui Rei, Usui Ayane, Usui Horokeu and Tao Ren.  
Anna then noticed Bason quietly ask Ren to follow him, he'd stood up in his usual manner and had simply walked out the room, Anna had waited a minute before she followed him but after turning the fourth corner she'd lost sight of him.  
"I hope Horo is alright."  
"He's more upset over the fact the last time they spoke was an argument." Rei had answered.  
The two often sat out in the hall.  
"Well I'm glad she's not around to steal my thunder anymore."  
Usui Ayane recently declared sane, had resented Pirika for stopping Horo visit her in the hospital.  
"I don't know without Pirika sticking her nose in you never would've met me or Ren." Rei had answered.  
"I guess she had one use."  
"I better go see Horo."  
"Do you know where Ren is? He's been disappearing an awful lot recently." Ayane had sighed.  
"He's been with Bason a lot, they've been talking more recently."  
Anna had followed her clue of Horo and Pirika having an argument.  
Rei had slid the door to her and Horo's room closed.  
"Horo talk to me." Rei encouraged.  
"She died thinking I hated her, I just wanted her to make peace with everyone, I mean I just got so upset with her, I never apologised for slapping her."  
"You slapped her?"  
"Yesterday you were spending time with Ren, in the garden, I was watching you and Pirika started insulting you calling you awful names and she said that if we ever had a child it wouldn't be mine cause you're a cheating whore so I just slapped her."  
"Yeah she approached me later that day, that'll be something I'll never forget."  
"Did you-"  
"No of course not Pirika meant a lot to you, I'd never hurt you that way."  
"Did you change your mind?" Horo asked.  
"No I didn't I'm sorry Sweetie I'm still against the idea."  
Ok so what happened between Pirika and Rei?  
Horo was cleared.  
Anna still needed to see what Ren and Ayane were up to yesterday.  
She wondered about the house, later that evening Anna heard Ren and Rei talking.  
"I really upset Horo today."  
"Could you upset him any more than he already is?" Ren asked.  
"Apparently."  
"Did you tell him you choked the life out of her?"  
"Shhh! No I didn't I can't tell him that, besides bitch deserved it, but I didn't kill her, she was well and alive when I left her, I was training with Horo, I tripped over landed on him so we just laid there and chatted as you would with your husband, we were having a nice cuddle, then bitch comes along slips on Horo's ice and stabs herself with a icicle, that's when she argued with Horo, and he slapped her when I was training with you."  
"But why'd you threaten her?" Ren questioned his sister.  
"I just got angry, she was saying how I'd never be good enough for Horo, how our marriage would end in a divorce, and I just got so upset I lost my temper and I choke slammed her against the wall, told her to stay away from my relationship and if she stuck her nose in ever again I'd take Horo away altogether, I then got that pain in my arms so I threw her to the floor, she was alive because she called me a psychopath."  
"Off topic are you and Aya still having that bath in the onsen tonight?"  
"Yeah, why?"  
"I was going to throw Horo in."  
"So basically you two are going to crash our bath because you don't want to be left alone with him?" Rei summed up.  
"Pretty much, I may be his brother-in-law but that doesn't mean I have to enjoy his company."  
So Rei didn't kill her.  
That evening when Ayane and Rei snuck away to have that bath Anna followed them.  
"Isn't it just nice to relax?" Rei had asked.  
"Definitely Ren complained I've been tense since yesterday."  
"Oh yeah you had that scuffle with Pirika? What happened? It's not like you to lose your temper like that." Rei had questioned.  
"Eugh that stupid bitch she's been digging for weeks and weeks and yesterday she just made a comment about Ren, well I just screamed and shoved her, but she smashed her head against a chest of draws, I thought I'd killed her but she was still breathing so I got Ren to take her to her room, where they argued over something, Ren didn't say what, but then we went to bed, I forgot to ask him."  
"Seems like it all happened yesterday, so tell when's the wedding?"  
"Not until this whole Pirika thing blows over, bitch is always stealing my thunder, however she's not taking this away from me, so Rei as my best friend in the whole wide world, will you be my maid of honour at my huge white wedding?"  
"Yes I will!"  
"Ren I don't want a bath I don't smell take me back to my room."  
"Just shut up and keep walking!"  
I hid from the boys.  
"Ren please I just want to go to my room."  
"I don't care what you want Ayane asked me to cheer you up." Ren then promptly stripped Horo of his clothes.  
"So in conclusion, cheer the fuck up!"  
Anna watched Ren lob Horo into the onsen making the girls scream as Horo soaked them both.  
It wasn't long before Ren joined them Anna took that chance to slip away hearing someone say;  
"Ren you jerk I didn't need a bath!"  
She went to check in with Faust.  
"Well the exterior, a mark around her throat, blunt force head trauma, and a stab wound."  
"No none of that killed her." Anna sighed.  
She headed to her room.  
"Ren talk to me what happened between you and Pirika? I know you were the last one to see her."  
"I didn't kill her if that's what you mean."  
"I'm worried whatever happened is bothering you, don't shut me out please."  
"Nothing really happened, she hit on me saying I should dump you and be with her so I shoved her away and told her she was out of her mind and I would never choose her over you and that was it, I left and went to bed."  
"Oh are you ok about it?"  
"Yeah, hey have you seen Rei's painkillers?"  
"They were in your back pocket last I heard."  
"I haven't seen them since last night." Ren sounded worried.  
"Did you drop them in Pirika's room?" Ayane asked.  
"You don't think-"  
Suddenly the two raced out the door and down the hall, Anna following them.  
"How many where in the packet?" Ayane asked.  
"It was full, Rei never takes them."  
"Well this is empty."  
"Well there's your answer stupid if you ask me."  
"Anna I found out what killed her." Faust had said.  
"I know I just found out myself."

As Ren tucked the empty box away in his pocket, he tried not to smirk as a thought crossed his mind; 'and now no one will ever know'.


End file.
